<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>La Guía del Viajero del Tiempo 2: Esta Vez Es Temporal by SlowRiot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29287089">La Guía del Viajero del Tiempo 2: Esta Vez Es Temporal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlowRiot/pseuds/SlowRiot'>SlowRiot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Amar es para siempre (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Future, F/F, Time Travel AU, literally no one asked for this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:33:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29287089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlowRiot/pseuds/SlowRiot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Han pasado años desde que Amelia decidió quedarse con Luisita en el siglo XX donde disfruta de su vida al lado de su novia, hasta que un día una antigua conocida irrumpe de nuevo en sus vidas con una terrible advertencia.  Ahora deberán viajar al futuro para intentar salvar la línea temporal…y su relación.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luisita Gómez Sanabria/Amelia Ledesma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>La Guía del Viajero del Tiempo 2: Esta Vez Es Temporal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La noche ya había caído cuando salieron del cine, pero, como es habitual a finales de agosto, la temperatura era agradable y Luisita y Amelia decidieron tomar el camino largo de regreso a casa. Aprovecharon para ir dadas de la mano. Hacía ya más de tres años que la homosexualidad era legal en España, lo que no evitaba que siguiera habiendo crímenes de odio y homofobia, pero en general nadie prestaba mucha atención a dos “amigas” que se tomaban de la mano, y Luisita disfrutaba especialmente de no tener miedo a acabar en la cárcel si alguien sospechaba lo que en verdad había entre ellas.</p>
<p>—Estuvo bien la película, ¿no? —comentó Luisita, refiriéndose a la recién estrenada <em>Blade Runner</em>.</p>
<p>Amelia se limitó a asentir con una sonrisa. Luisita había aprendido a no preguntar más sobre las opiniones de su novia en lo que se refería a las películas futurísticas. Ella venía del siglo 32 y sabía muy bien como era el futuro. La mayor parte de las veces, cuando veían una de esas películas, Amelia se pasaba todo el tiempo haciendo chasquidos con la lengua, meneando la cabeza y haciendo algún comentario por lo bajo del tipo “eso no es así”.</p>
<p>Sin embargo, Luisita sabía que no le iba a decir nada sobre lo que sí iba a ocurrir. Aunque intentó sonsacarle durante los primeros meses de su relación, Amelia se mantuvo firme en guardar el secreto y cumplir con las reglas de un viajero del tiempo. Las que no había roto ya, eso es.</p>
<p>—¿Qué quieres que hagamos mañana? —preguntó Luisita.</p>
<p>—Pues no sé —Amelia le dio un ligero apretón en la mano, y le dedicó una sonrisa—. Podemos vaguear todo el día si quieres.</p>
<p>—Eso suena muy bien. Creo que nos hacen falta unos días así.</p>
<p>Luisita se recostó sobre Amelia mientras andaban. Habían estado tan ocupadas en los últimos meses que había generado bastante presión en su relación. Por fin, ahora que Amelia había terminado la última actuación con su espectáculo, estaban las dos de vacaciones y lo único que tenían que hacer era dedicarse tiempo la una a la otra.</p>
<p>Llegaron a su pequeño apartamento de una habitación una media hora después, agotadas más por el calor que por la caminata.</p>
<p>—Voy a abrir las ventanas a ver si hace un poco de corriente —dijo Luisita nada más entrar—. No sé cómo vamos a dormir esta noche.</p>
<p>—No tenemos por qué dormir.</p>
<p>Luisita miró a su novia que la estaba sonriendo desde el otro lado del salón y había empezado a quitarse el vestido. No necesitó más para recordar cuánto la había echado de menos. Se olvidó de la ventana y volvió sobre sus pasos para besar a Amelia. Tenían mucho tiempo que recuperar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>El sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta las despertó a las dos.</p>
<p>—¿Qué? ¿Qué ha pasado? —Luisita se incorporó de un respingo y después miró a su alrededor. Aún parecía muy temprano. Miró al reloj de la mesita de noche que le confirmó que apenas pasaban de las ocho de la mañana.</p>
<p>—¿Esperábamos a alguien? —preguntó una aturdida Amelia que luchaba por abrir los ojos.</p>
<p>La puerta volvió a sonar y Luisita emitió un gruñido. Quién podía ser tan desconsiderado como para presentarse allí a esas horas, cuando estaban de vacaciones.</p>
<p>—Será mi padre.</p>
<p>—Mejor me levanto a abrir.</p>
<p>—Déjalo, sea quien sea ya se cansará y se irá.</p>
<p>Como a modo de respuesta, la puerta sonó de nuevo, esta vez más fuerte. La persona detrás de ella no tenía intención de marcharse. A pesar de las protestas de Luisita, Amelia se levantó de la cama.</p>
<p>—¿Qué haces aquí? —se escuchó la voz de Amelia desde la entrada.</p>
<p>—Amelia, lo siento mucho, pero necesito hablar contigo. Ha pasado algo.</p>
<p>La voz de la persona que hablaba le resultaba familiar pero no era capaz de recordar quién era.</p>
<p>—¿Cómo has sabido dónde vivía? —preguntó Amelia.</p>
<p>—Encontré tu nombre y el de Luisita en unos registros.</p>
<p>Luisita se dirigió al salón para averiguar lo que estaba pasando y se encontró de frente con una persona a la que pensó que jamás volvería a ver.</p>
<p>Ana López la miró y enseguida entendió que lo que la había traído hasta allí era grave.</p>
<p>—Ana, ¿qué ha pasado? —preguntó Amelia, también visiblemente preocupada—. ¿Tiene que ver con…? —empezó a preguntar señalando a Luisita y a sí misma.</p>
<p>—No. Bueno, no exactamente. Se ha presentado una petición a la Comisión Reguladora del Tiempo para restaurar la línea temporal.</p>
<p>Luisita no entendió qué quería decir, pero la cara de Amelia le dijo que no era nada bueno.</p>
<p>—¿Pero por qué?  Yo no he hecho nada para llamar la atención, Ana, te lo juro.</p>
<p>—Lo sé, Amelia, lo sé. No eres tú. Creemos, bueno, yo estoy segura de que hay un traficante. En los últimos meses parece que ha cogido confianza y se ha vuelto más arriesgado. Las distorsiones en la línea temporal han aumentado, pero no conseguimos encontrarle. Tiene contactos dentro de la policía, por eso llevamos años detrás de él, pero nunca hemos podido dar con su identidad, y menos encontrar pruebas.</p>
<p>—¿Y ahora?</p>
<p>—Una entidad separada ha presentado la demanda. Si no encontramos a ese traficante y le paramos los pies lo más probable es que lo acepten…Y ya sabes lo que eso quiere decir.</p>
<p>Amelia se llevó una mano a la frente. Estaba pálida.</p>
<p>—Puede... —se atrevió a interrumpir Luisita—, ¿puede alguien explicarme que está pasando?</p>
<p>Ana suspiró y dejó que hablase Amelia.</p>
<p>—Restablecer la línea temporal es un procedimiento que se divisó en casos extremos, en el caso de que los viajes en el tiempo produjesen cambios demasiado severos. Revertiría todos los cambios que se han hecho en los últimos meses, años…</p>
<p>—Eso quiere decir —dijo Luisita, que empezaba a comprender lo que eso quería decir—que tú no habrías venido aquí.</p>
<p>Amelia asintió.</p>
<p>—Todo lo que ha pasado, ya no habría pasado.</p>
<p>Luisita se sintió enferma de repente. Las rodillas le querían fallar. Sintió el impulso de lanzarse a Amelia, abrazarla muy fuerte para evitar que se fuera, pero se quedó en su lugar, sobrecogida por el miedo.</p>
<p>—Hay algo —dijo entonces Ana—, que creo que podemos intentar.</p>
<p>Las dos se giraron para mirar a la inspectora. Luisita la observaba expectante mientras ésta se componía, deseando que un rayo de esperanza volviese a entrar en su corazón.</p>
<p>—Lo que sabemos del traficante es que tiene mucho poder, porque hasta la fecha no hemos conseguido que ninguno de los colaboradores que hemos atrapado hable. Parece que les tiene atemorizados. Pero he pensado que tú—se dirigió a Amelia—podrías intentar convencer a uno para que nos diga quién es. Hugo.</p>
<p>—¿Cómo? —Amelia la miró confundida—. Hugo está en la cárcel, ¿no? En el presente.</p>
<p>Ana asintió y Luisita supo que le estaba pidiendo que volviese con ella.</p>
<p>—No te lo pediría si pensase que hay otra posibilidad, Amelia.</p>
<p>Ésta desvió su mirada entonces y se posó sobre Luisita. Inspiró hondo y asintió.</p>
<p>—Está bien, lo haré.</p>
<p>—¿Cómo? —Luisita prácticamente se puso en su camino—. Amelia, no te puedes ir.</p>
<p>—Luisita, si no lo hago todo se terminará para siempre. Tengo que hacer esto.</p>
<p>—Voy contigo. —Luisita dijo esto sin pensarlo, pero una vez la propuesta estuvo fuera de su boca se dio cuenta de que necesitaba hacerlo. No podía esperar sentada sin saber lo que iba a pasar con su vida, aunque para ella fuesen cinco minutos.</p>
<p>—No, Luisita, no puedes venir. Tienes que confiar en mí.</p>
<p>—Confío en ti, pero…Esto nos afecta a las dos, por favor déjame ayudar. —Miró a Ana con ojos suplicantes—. Por favor.</p>
<p>—Está bien —dijo la inspectora, ante la mirada incrédula de Amelia—. Vamos a necesitar toda la ayuda que tengamos. Quién sabe, quizás sea útil. Peor no podemos hacer la situación.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dos horas después, Luisita y Amelia se encontraron con la inspectora en el callejón en el que había comenzado la aventura de Amelia años atrás. Antes de salir decidieron avisar a la familia de Luisita advirtiendo que se iban de vacaciones durante un tiempo y que no estarían localizables, pues no sabían en qué momento volverían y no querían preocuparles.</p>
<p>—Esto va por aquí —Amelia estaba ayudando a Luisita a usar el transpondedor. La correa que salía de una esquina se ceñía a la muñeca del viajero. El aparato ya estaba preajustado para volver a la máquina del tiempo de la que había salido Ana, en su comisaría.</p>
<p>—¿Estáis listas? —Ana se acercó a las chicas después de haber inspeccionado en la calle que no pasaba nadie.</p>
<p>—Sí —respondió Luisita—. Creo.</p>
<p>La verdad es que tenía un nudo en el estómago. No sabía qué estaba a punto de hacer, la idea de viajar en el tiempo le parecía tan increíble como absurda, a pesar de llevar años viviendo con una mujer que venía del futuro.</p>
<p>—No te preocupes, va a ir bien —le aseguró a Amelia con una mano en su hombro, que por lo visto había leído sus pensamientos.</p>
<p>Luisita apretó la mandíbula, cerró los ojos y, a la señal de Ana, apretó el botón.</p>
<p>Cuando volvió a abrirlos, todo le pareció borroso. Intentó mirar a un lado y a otro, pero fue peor y sintió unas enormes náuseas que la obligaron a sentarse en el suelo, aunque no era del todo consciente de donde empezaba el estado sólido. El sonido le llegaba como si estuviera sumergida en una piscina. A lo lejos podía distinguir la voz de Amelia: “Luisita, Luisita, ¿estás bien?”</p>
<p>Volvió a cerrar los ojos. Intentó respirar mientras recuperaba las sensaciones. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, pero al cabo de un rato sintió la mano de Amelia sobre su frente. Tenía un trapo húmedo (¿o era su propio sudor?), y le estaba acariciando el pelo.</p>
<p>—Quédate con ella, yo voy a comprobar que no hay nadie. —Luisita escuchó como la inspectora salía de la habitación.</p>
<p>Luisita intentó hablar, pero tenía la garganta atascada. Amelia lo notó.</p>
<p>—Tranquila, tranquila. —La voz de Amelia le llegaba y era como un ancla al que podía aferrarse para encontrar su posición—. Es normal. Para viajar en el tiempo hace falta un entrenamiento y tú no has tenido ninguno, así que te ha tocado una mala experiencia. Pero se va a ir pasando.</p>
<p>Luisita se atrevió a volver a abrir los ojos. Ya no estaba borroso. Estaba dentro de una especie de cámara transparente, y fuera se veía una habitación. Pudo reconocer unos símbolos, uno de ellos se parecía al de la policía, aunque un poco diferente. Recordó entonces donde se suponía que tenían que llegar.</p>
<p>—¿Qué haces aquí? —Luisita escuchó la voz de la inspectora fuera de la habitación.</p>
<p>—He venido para ayudar —le respondió una voz femenina, sonaba joven y alegre—. No ha llegado nadie y he distraído a Pérez para que no venga por aquí.</p>
<p>—Vete ahora, por favor. Y procura que no nos encontremos a nadie.</p>
<p>La puerta se volvió a abrir y entró Ana. Se acercó a Luisita, que aún estaba en el suelo, y se arrodilló enfrente.</p>
<p>—¿Cómo estás? ¿Se te ha pasado el mareo?</p>
<p>Luisita asintió, y sintió que el movimiento de la cabeza le volvía a dar las náuseas.</p>
<p>—No es agradable. Hasta a la gente experimentada le puede dar. ¿Te puedes levantar?</p>
<p>Con la ayuda de Amelia, Luisita se volvió a poner de pie y comprobó que mover el cuerpo y sentir el suelo en bajo sus pies le ayudaba a encontrar de nuevo su equilibrio.</p>
<p>Las tres salieron de la habitación y pasaron por la comisaría hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada, donde había un policía sentado en la recepción leyendo algo. Salieron por fin al exterior y les recibió el agradable sol de la mañana. Ana empezó a decirles algo, pero Luisita ya no estaba escuchando.</p>
<p>Miró a un extremo de la calle y después a otro. Y después alrededor de ella. Entre lo que podía ver había edificios altos y bajos enmarañados entre árboles y bosques. La impresión le sobrecogió de pensar que estaba en la misma ciudad, pero en el año 3123. Miró a Amelia a su lado para encontrarla con la misma expresión ensimismada. Entonces recordó que ella había pasado su vida en una estación espacial y nunca había estado en la Tierra en su propio presente. Le cogió la mano y la sonrió, sintiéndose feliz de poder compartir esa experiencia con ella.</p>
<p>—Chicas —La voz de la inspectora interrumpió sus pensamientos—. Tenemos que movernos. Programé los transpondedores para que llegásemos a las siete de la mañana, pero pronto empezará a llenarse de gente y es mejor si no os ven. No quiero que hagan preguntas.</p>
<p>Empezaron a alejarse andando de la comisaría, pasando por varias calles. Luisita miraba hacia todas partes fascinada. Había lugares, esquinas que le resultaban familiares, pero de una forma diferente a como la había conocido.</p>
<p>—Es increíble cuanto verde hay aquí —mencionó al pasar alrededor de otro bosquecillo.</p>
<p>—Sí, después de la Tercera Crisis Climática —comenzó a explicar Amelia—, los gobiernos globales tomaron una determinación de empujar la integración de ciudades y naturaleza.</p>
<p>—¿Tercera?</p>
<p>—Pero claro, eso ha traído otro tipo de problemas…</p>
<p>—¿Qué es lo que no había quedado claro con la primera?</p>
<p>No tuvieron más tiempo de explicaciones porque Ana las llevó a un transporte y les indicó que se montaran.</p>
<p>—¿Dónde vamos? —preguntó Amelia.</p>
<p>—A la prisión del InTem. Tenemos una visita programada para las nueve de la mañana. Es tu turno, Amelia.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ese sitio no era en absoluto como se lo esperaba.</p>
<p>Habían llegado con tiempo a la cita que Ana había solicitado a las 9 de la mañana en la prisión del InTem, construida específicamente para los condenados por delitos temporales. Había entrado sola y ahora se encontraba esperando que llegaran los prisioneros al cuarto de visitas.</p>
<p>Amelia había visto salas así en las películas, e incluso había caminado por ellas en algunas 5D, pero ahora que estaba allí en persona, le parecía diferente. Era el olor, decidió. El olor antiséptico junto con el color blanco de las paredes le hacía sentir que estaba más bien en un hospital psiquiátrico.</p>
<p>Una línea roja atravesaba las mesas. Había un cartel que advertía de no atravesarla, pero ella ya sabía para lo que servía de haberlo visto en las ficciones. No sabía si la descarga sería dolorosa, pero tampoco tenía intención de averiguarlo.</p>
<p>Una alarma sonó y la puerta del fondo de la sala se abrió, dejando paso a tres prisioneros. Reconoció al segundo de inmediato. Ahí, de pie, vestido con el uniforme azul, estaba su antiguo mejor amigo. Seguro que odiaba tener que ir vestido de forma tan poco estilosa, pensó Amelia, pero él conseguía que hasta el uniforme de la prisión pareciese elegante.</p>
<p>Él también la vio y su rostro reflejó la sorpresa durante un segundo, antes de volver a una expresión neutral. Se acercó a la mesa donde estaba Amelia y se sentó delante de ella.</p>
<p>—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó, y Amelia entendió que no se refería tanto a ese sitio como a aquel momento—. ¿Ya te cansaste de la rubia?</p>
<p>—Luisita y yo estamos bien, gracias por el interés. Y aún seguiría allí si no fuese por…</p>
<p>Amelia lo pensó un momento y no creyó que empezar la conversación confrontándole le fuese a hacer ningún favor.</p>
<p>—¿Cómo has estado? —preguntó en su lugar, y se dio cuenta de que de verdad quería saber de él.</p>
<p>—¿Hablas en serio? —dijo Hugo, una risa sarcástica acompañando su cara de incredulidad—. Estoy en la cárcel, no sé si te has dado cuenta.</p>
<p>—Sí, claro. —Amelia se sintió un poco tonta después de esa pregunta—. Lo siento.</p>
<p>Por alguna razón la cara de su antiguo amigo se relajó.</p>
<p>—En serio, ¿a qué has venido? No creo que te hayan entrado de repente remordimientos de amiga y por eso hayas decidido atravesar el espacio-tiempo para visitarme y comprobar mi estado de salud.</p>
<p>Amelia decidió que era mejor ir al grano y terminar con aquello de una vez.</p>
<p>—Necesito un nombre.</p>
<p>—Alberto —respondió él, encogiéndose de hombros y reclinándose en la silla—. O Lucía, ese también me ha gustado mucho siempre.</p>
<p>—Estoy hablando en serio.</p>
<p>—¿En serio? ¿En serio me estás preguntando por lo que creo que me estás preguntando?</p>
<p>—No te lo pediría si no fuese importante —Amelia suspiró—. ¿Sabes que van a restaurar la línea temporal?</p>
<p>Aquello captó el interés de su interlocutor. Se inclinó sobre la mesa, con cuidado de no pasar de la línea roja que separaba las dos mitades y se quedó mirándola.</p>
<p>—¿Cuánto tiempo?</p>
<p>—No sé. Meses. Años, quizás.</p>
<p>Una extraña sonrisa pasó por la cara de Hugo. Amelia comprendió entonces lo que eso significaba para él. Todos los errores que había cometido y que le habían llevado a acabar en la cárcel se borrarían. Si a alguien le convenía ese restablecimiento era a él. ¿Cómo podía pedirle este favor sabiendo que eso podía significar quedarse encerrado durante diez años?</p>
<p>—Mira, entiendo lo que te estoy pidiendo. Todo esto podría no haber pasado, estarías libre…</p>
<p>—No es solo eso —le interrumpió y meneó la cabeza—. Mi vida tampoco era excelente entonces y si no cometiese este error probablemente sería otro.</p>
<p>Hugo se volvió a reclinar en la silla y se quedó pensando un momento.</p>
<p>—Es un tipo peligroso, Amelia. Y tiene a la policía en el bolsillo. Por eso nadie canta.</p>
<p>—Eso no es un problema, porque no vamos a ir a la policía.</p>
<p>—Ah, ¿no? ¿Acaso no ha sido tu amiga Ana López la que te ha traído aquí para que te dé su nombre?</p>
<p>—Sí, pero ella ya sabe que hay un topo. Nadie está enterado de esta visita, todo quedaría entre nosotros.</p>
<p>Hugo pareció considerarlo. Luego miró a su alrededor, asegurándose de que nadie les estaba escuchando.</p>
<p>—Se trata de Armando Ordóñez.</p>
<p>—¿El coleccionista?</p>
<p>—Sí. —Hugo acompañó su afirmación con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, su expresión ahora muy seria—. Es un pez gordo. Y es muy peligroso, Amelia. Mucho más que Gabriel.</p>
<p>—Te recuerdo que Gabriel estuvo a punto de matarme, Hugo.</p>
<p>Hugo soltó una risa socarrona.</p>
<p>—Sí, Ordóñez no te mataría.</p>
<p>La expresión de Hugo la puso muy nerviosa. Lo que fuese que pensase que hacía Ordoñez parecía un destino peor que la muerte.</p>
<p>—Lo mejor que puedes hacer es dejar las cosas estar —continuó él—. Que restablezcan la línea temporal, qué más da. Hay una buena razón por la que todos tenemos miedo a hablar.</p>
<p>—No puedo dejarlo estar, Hugo. Sabes bien por qué. Y en el fondo, creo que lo entiendes, por eso me has dicho su nombre.</p>
<p>Hugo sacudió la cabeza.</p>
<p>—Estás loca.</p>
<p>Se quedaron un momento en silencio, hasta que sonó la alarma que indicaba el final del turno de visita. Hugo se levantó para irse, pero entonces Amelia le llamó.</p>
<p>—Si le atrapamos… —Amelia se corrigió—: cuando le atrapemos, me aseguraré de que tu colaboración se tenga en cuenta.</p>
<p>Hugo le dedicó una última sonrisa y salió de la sala.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cuando salieron de la cárcel Ana las llevó a un self-service café. Se sentaron y ordenaron sus bebidas. Al estar aisladas había más privacidad y solo entonces Ana se atrevió a preguntar por Hugo.</p>
<p>—Sí, me dio el nombre. Es Ordóñez.</p>
<p>—Bien —dijo Ana, ordenando ya la búsqueda de todos los Ordóñez en la base de datos de la policía—. ¿Te dio algún dato más? ¿Algo que nos ayude a encontrarle?</p>
<p>—No, Ana, no va a hacer falta. Es el Armando Ordóñez. El coleccionista.</p>
<p>Ana quiso contestar, pero no salió ningún sonido y tan solo se quedó mirándola con la boca en forma de O.</p>
<p>—No puede ser —dijo finalmente.</p>
<p>—¿Te sorprende?</p>
<p>—Sorpresa no es la palabra. Más bien deseaba que no fuese él. Es verdad que ha estado en el radar de la policía alguna vez, pero todos los comerciantes de antigüedades lo están en algún momento, y él es uno de los más importantes y el más famoso del país. Pero en ninguna de las inspecciones rutinarias se ha encontrado ninguna pieza que fallara la datación por radiocarbono.</p>
<p>—¿Eso qué es? —preguntó Luisita.</p>
<p>—Es una de las pruebas que usamos para detectar que los objetos tienen la antigüedad que deberían tener. Es decir, que no han sido traídos a través del tiempo. Es una de las formas principales de tráfico de antigüedades, porque es más fácil encontrarlas en sus tiempos originales.</p>
<p>—Hugo me dijo que tenía contactos con la policía.</p>
<p>—Sí, y no cualquier contacto. Su mejor amigo es Luciano Valverde. Es el jefe de la sección de delitos temporales de la policía. Nosotros actuamos prácticamente independientes del resto del cuerpo, así que no tiene que rendir cuentas a nadie. Su palabra es final.</p>
<p>Amelia la miró asustada.</p>
<p>—Entonces, ¿no hay nada que podamos hacer?</p>
<p>Ana negó con la cabeza.</p>
<p>—Yo no he dicho eso. Necesito pensar una estrategia. Pero Ordóñez va a caer.</p>
<p>En ese momento se levantó e hizo un gesto a Luisita y Amelia para que hiciesen lo mismo.</p>
<p>—Vamos, os voy a enseñar donde os vais a quedar.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>